Scruffy Leather
by acenotmary
Summary: You want some truth, ok fine. I think that you accepting Evan’s lavaliere is a huge mistake." set during 'Multiple Choice' CappieCasey


**Scruffy Leather**

_Greek_

A/N: so, I'm venturing into a new fandom with this one. Greek has become my new obsession for the past couple months, and I decided to write some fiction for it. I was watching the episode "Multiple Choice" today, and this came to me. It's just a one shot, but non the less, enjoy!!

Slightly Alternate Universe in the sense that this is how I wish the episode had gone. :) After the candle passing ceremony, Ashleigh knows how the ZBZs feel about Travis, and she confronts Casey in their room about the situation. She also gives Casey a little more insight on her relationship with Evan and pretty much tells her to go back to Cappie! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Casey walked into the room she shared with Ashleigh carefully. The ambush over Travis had not gone over well, and frankly, Casey was not feeling so good about some of the things she had said about him to her best friend. It wasn't right for the house to try and get her to break up with Travis, no matter how shallow, mean, and arrogant he was. Or, how he made Ashleigh act. Casey especially shouldn't have said anything. Ashleigh was her best friend, and she had been there, sticking up for Casey when the house attempted to get her to break up with Cappie, freshman year. Casey stood her ground of course, Ashleigh by her side. Cappie had meant to much to her to throw away the relationship over a matter of if her sorority sisters liked him. Of course, the house hadn't caused her to break up with him. It was that stupid Greek ball.

Casey shook her head. She shouldn't have been thinking about Cappie at that moment. Sure they were writing their term paper together, and sure she subconsciously knew that no matter what, she would always love him, but right now, she had to concentrate on helping her friend.

"Ash," she said, closing the door behind her. Ashleigh was sulking on her bed, looking completely miserable. "You're not still upset, are you?"

"What do you think, Case? The whole house just told me that they think my boyfriend sucks and I should break up with him. And you, my best friend joined in on it. I was there for you when they were all disapproving of Cappie. I had hoped you would have been there for me, if the situation ever came up again, but I guess you just couldn't be."

"Ashleigh, come on. I love that you helped me freshman year with the whole Cappie debacle, but this is different."

"How? Because it's not about you?"

"No. Because of what Travis does to you. I agree with Frannie, but not because of the house. I agree with her because, when you're around Travis, he makes you into someone you're not. Fun, interesting Ashleigh, becomes boring, stuck up Ashleigh. Travis treats you like crap, too, Ash. Always asking for you to fetch him drinks, forgetting the names of you're friends. That's not the kind of person you deserve."

"But I've been with him so long, and I love him."

"Sometimes, we outgrow the ones we love the most."

"Great Case, that's great. Real romantic." Ashleigh said, grabbing her stuff and heading towards the door.

"Ashleigh, where are you going?"

"You know, Casey, true friends support one another, no matter what."

"No, true friends tell each other the truth no matter what."

"You want some truth, ok fine. I think that you accepting Evan's lavaliere is a huge mistake."

"What?"

"Casey, you love Cappie."

"But-"

"No. Don't try to deny it, ok? You're working on this paper with him, and you're so much happier than you have been in a long time. And frankly, I don't like the way you are around Evan, either. You wanna talk about Travis being horrible, and mean to me and my friends, just take a look at Evan. I saw you at the floor hockey game. He pushed Cappie into the wall, and then over the side into the referee's table, and you couldn't have looked more terrified, or disgusted. Evan isn't a nice person. This battle between him and Cappie is so totally over you, and pretty soon, it's gonna get outta hand. Cappie loves you, Casey. So much. And I know you love him too. Evan is the reason the two of you broke up. The Greek ball was just the starting point of the whole thing. Evan couldn't stay away from you, and you fell into his trap. Cappie beat him up because he was afraid of losing you to his mortal enemy. And he still did."

"How do you know all this?"

"It may not appear that way, but Cappie and I are kinda friends. We've had many chats about you since the breakup, and I for one, am totally on his side, and not Evan's. Now, I'm gonna go have a talk with Travis, and I think you should talk to Cappie." With that, Ashleigh left the room to leave Casey immersed in her thoughts.

--

After about twenty minutes, Casey grabbed her laptop bag and flew down the stairs and out the door of the ZBZ house. She knew Ashleigh was right, and she had to talk to Cappie.

The night air was cold as she walked down Greek Row to the KT house. She quickened her pace, wanting to get to her destination as soon as possible. When she stepped on the porch of the Kappa Tau house, she rang the bell, and stepped back. A few seconds later, it was opened by Beaver.

"Beaver, hi. Is Cappie home?"

"Yeah, he's up in his room." Beav said, smirking. "What might this little visit be about?"

"We need to finish our term paper." Casey said, holding up her computer bag.

"This late? Hmm. Ok, well, go on up." Beaver said, stepping aside so she could enter.

"Thanks, Beav." she said, as she climbed the step two at a time. She walked to Cappie's room, and turned the knob, hoping it was unlocked. She entered the room quietly to find it dark. Light from the moon shone in from the window, illuminating the lone figure sprawled out across the bed.

_Cappie. _She thought with a smile. She tiptoed over and sat down on the bed next to him before gently shaking him awake.

"Cap." She said quietly. "Wake up."

He groaned and rolled over to face her before his eyes opened and adjusted in the dark. He smiled when he saw who was waiting for him.

"Well, well. Casey Cartwright. In my bed. What happens to be the occasion?" he asked, propping himself up against the headboard.

"I was hoping we could finish our paper." she lied, lamely. She did intend on finishing the paper, but that wasn't her main reason for being there.

He looked over at the clock and squinted. "Case, it's 11:30. I thought we were gonna finish tomorrow."

"I know that's what we planned, but I've been thinking about some things, and I think it's best if we get the ideas down now. Please?" she asked, smiling the smile she saved just for him.

"Mm. Kay." he said, smiling lazily as he sat up all the way, and reaching over to turn the light on. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the new brightness.

Casey however, became somewhat distracted when she noticed his bare chest. He saw where she was looking, and smirked.

"Like what you see, Case?"

She rolled her eyes. "Put a shirt on Cappie." she smiled.

"Hey, you're the one that came barging into my room at 11:30 at night. I was innocently trying to sleep."

She rolled her eyes again as he leaned over to grab a t-shirt off the floor. After pulling her computer out of the bag and starting it up, she opened the word document and they began to write the last stages of their paper.

--

"It's perfect." she said. An hour later, and their paper was complete, spell checked and well edited.

"Well, we make a pretty good team." he said, looking up at her.

"We do, huh?" she smiled.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the longest time."

"Cappie." she whispered. "Am I making a mistake?"

"With Evian?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Please be serious for two seconds."

He smiled. "Sorry. With Evan?" She nodded. "Do you love him, Casey?"

"I think I love him, but I don't think I'm in love with him. Not anymore. After the thing with Rebecca, I felt disgusted whenever he touched me or kissed me, and I definitely don't completely trust him again. And then the thing with his parents didn't help matters either."

"Don't do it Casey."

"What?"

"Don't accept his letters."

"He asked me today where I saw myself in ten years."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I saw myself married, with a kid or two."

"Then what?"

"He smiled and kissed me and I felt weird."

"Why?"

"Because I don't see myself married to him. In ten years, it's me and you, and we live in some cute suburb with a house that's cozy, and homey, and we're happy."

"Doesn't sound so bad." he smiled.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years, Cap?" she whispered.

"I see myself with you."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently. He deepened the kiss, and before she knew it, Casey was being pulled completely on top of him, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

They broke apart a few moments later, Casey staring into his bright blue eyes, and playing with one of the many necklaces he wore. She looked down and noticed the Kappa Tau Gamma letters hanging from a beat up leather chain were resting in her hand.

"Don't accept his letter, Case. Take mine instead." he whispered.

She smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek, and a laugh escaped her. "Fate, huh?"

"Maybe." he smiled.

"Why only maybe?"

"I might have bribed the T.A. to put us together." he said, wincing.

She laughed. "Normally I think I'd care about that, but I just don't anymore. I love immature- five-year-old-acting-pie-eating-protesting-protest-Cappie. I don't want you to ever change. I want you to bribe people so we can work together. And, I wanna wear your letters, not Evan's."

"Is that a yes, then?" he asked.

"The ceremony is on the ZBZ lawn tomorrow night. Be there, ok?"

"Promise." he said

She smiled and kissed one more time before getting up and grabbing her computer and putting it back in it's case.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to the house. Gotta get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be interesting."

"How's Evanescence gonna take this?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes at one of his many names for Evan. "I guess we'll see tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so."

"Night, Cap." she said, standing in the doorway.

"Night Casey. I love you."

She smiled as she walked out the door. "I love you too, Cappie."

--

Casey walked slowly back to the Zeta Beta house. It was almost two in the morning, and the air was even cooler than before. She passed the Tri-Pi house, Lambda Sig, and Psi Phi Psi, before stopping in front of Omega Chi. From the street, she could see the light on in Evan's bedroom. He was going to be in for a big surprise tomorrow. She thought maybe she should tell him before the ceremony so that he wasn't totally embarrassed in front of his brothers when she turned him down. She pulled out her phone and sent him a quick text.

_Meet me tomorrow at the coffee cart outside the library around nine. I need to talk to you about something._

_Casey_

After pressing send, she finished her walk down Greek Row when she walked up the driveway of the ZBZ house. She retrieved her keys from her bag and quietly let herself in. Walking up to her room after locking the door back up, Casey noticed the light was still on and Ashleigh was awake, reading a magazine.

"Hi." she said, walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Hey." Ashleigh said. "Where have you been?"

"Where you told me to go." she said quietly.

Ashleigh threw her magazine on the table next to her and got off the bed.

"Oh my God. You talked to Cappie!" she asked, smiling a small smile.

"Yeah. Technically I went over to finish our paper, but we talked after that."

"And?"

"Well, I'm still getting lavaliered tomorrow night."

"What? But, Casey."

Casey smiled. "Just, not by Evan."

Ashleigh smiled and jumped up and down before hugging her friend. "Oh my God! Cappie's lavaliering you?"

"Ash, keep it down." Casey whispered.

"Sorry." she whispered back. "But is he?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"This is so great."

Casey sighed. "Yeah, it is. But what about you? I really am sorry, Ashleigh."

Ashleigh shrugged. "I know. It was a totally shitty thing to do, but I kinda know why. I guess I was just blinded by my love for Travis, that I didn't see his less redeeming qualities. Like the drink and name thing. He is a little stuck up sometimes."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, we talked, and I just can't break up with him yet, Case. He charmed me, like he always does with those eyes, and the shinny teeth." she smiled, dreamily. "I think I'll tell the sisters that it's over, to make them happy, but I still wanna try the long distance thing with him for a while."

"If you think that's best." Casey said, forcing a smile.

"For now, I do." Ashleigh said.

--

Casey woke up around eight and got ready for her meeting with Evan. After throwing on some jeans and a green sweater, she slipped on her flip flops, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door of her room. She walked down the steps and saw Ashleigh and Frannie sitting in the common room. She guessed that Ashleigh told Frannie she and Travis were over by the look Frannie was giving her. Ashleigh got up from the couch and walked over to Casey who was standing by the door.

"How'd it go?" Casey asked.

Ashleigh shrugged. "She bought it." she whispered. "So where are you off to?"

"To talk to Evan about tonight."

"And then where?" Ashleigh smirked.

"I don't know." Casey, said, trying to dismiss the question.

"KT." Ashleigh coughed.

"You are so junior high." Casey laughed.

"Yeah, but you love me." Ashleigh smiled, hugging her best friend.

"Ok, I really gotta go now."

"Good luck!" Ashleigh called as Casey walked out the door.

--

When Casey got to the coffee cart, Evan was there waiting at a table. He stood up when he saw her, and when she was close enough, he leaned in for a kiss. Casey turned her head so that his lips only grazed her cheek.

"Little cold." she said, as she fake coughed, and sat down across from him.

"Well, I hope it'll be gone by tonight." he said, smiling.

"Evan, about tonight. I need to talk to you about that."

"What? What's wrong, Casey."

"Evan, I'm really sorry. I know in the library, I said I would accept your letters, but I just can't."

"What? Why?" he fumed. "You said in ten years you saw yourself married to me."

"I said in ten years, I saw myself married. I didn't say it was to you."

His face turned red wit anger as he registered her words. "Crappie. I'm gonna kill him." he said, getting up from his seat.

"No. Evan, stop. Cappie never said anything to me to make me change my mind. Well, he told me not to accept your letters, but I kinda already had my mind made up at that point."

"You talked to him about this?"

"That doesn't even matter, Evan."

"Really? Is there still gonna be a ceremony tonight?"

She sighed. "Yeah, there is."

"Unbelievable. Un-freaking-believable. Him, Casey? You're accepting _his_ letters? Does he even know where they are?"

"What? Of course. He wears them." she said.

"One of those beat up leather necklaces has his letters on them? Are you serious? I can give you 14 karat gold. A giant house. A fulfilling future. Everything you'll ever need."

"No, Evan, you can't. I don't want 14 karat gold, or a house and future with you. I want scruffy leather and a future where I get to decide what I do, not sit around as some trophy wife who has a husband who cheats on her."

"Casey, come on. I _can_ offer you everything. A nice life, full of luxury, and-"

"Evan, just stop! Ok? Just stop. I'm trying to make it clear to you that, that isn't what I want. Except it, please."

"Why him, Casey? Why?"

"Because I love him, Evan. I have always loved him, and breaking up with him the first time was a huge mistake. The only thing I could do that would be worse, is accept your letters when I wanna wear someone else's."

"That's really how it is, huh?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry."

"Fine. Just don't come crawling back to me when he gets you nowhere in life."

"She's not gonna have to worry about that, Evie."

Casey turned around and saw Cappie standing there with two coffees.

"You." Evan said. "You caused this."

"No, Chambers, not really. I think you probably set this whole thing into motion, yourself."

Evan scoffed. "You'd really rather have _that _over me, Casey?"

Casey turned to look at Cappie. His torn jeans, old band t-shirt and flannel button-up reminded her of everything she loved about him. His messy hair, bright blue eyes, and carefree attitude cemented her decision. She smiled at him before turning back to face Evan.

"Yes." she said.

Evan shook his head as he backed away. "Whatever. Hope you're happy together." he spat.

"No you don't!" Cappie yelled, smirking.

Casey rolled her eyes and turned around, walking up to Cappie.

"You didn't have to do that." she said.

He shrugged. "It was fun though."

"Uh huh."

"So, hungry?" he asked.

"Yes." she said, eyeing the two coffees he had.

"Might I recommend a Cappie-chino?" he smirked.

She smiled. "Yes please." she said, taking one of the coffees and giving him a quick kiss.

--

Cappie stood on the ZBZ lawn at seven that night, waiting for Casey to emerge with her Zeta Beta sisters. Beaver, Rusty, Wade, and Heath stood behind him, as well as any other Kappa Tau he could get to come out of the house and away from the booze long enough to be present at the important ceremony. Most of the KT boys were experiencing the lavaliering process for the first time. Cappie couldn't remember the last time a KT brother had lavaliered their girlfriend. Most kept their letters to themselves, claiming they weren't ready for that big of a commitment. Cappie however, had wanted to give his letters to Casey freshman year, the second he heard that pledges got letters. He never got the chance to, though. He wasn't always the most stellar boyfriend back then. But he was trying now.

He had dug through his closet in order to find his Kappa Tau blazer and khaki pants that he reserved only for official Greek business. Like charming old ladies in order to get noise permits, and for attending the meeting for Greek system presidents that happened once a month. He had shined up his dressiest shoes. He left all of his rings on his dresser in his bedroom, and only wore the leather chain with his letters on it. He didn't have a fancy box, like Evan, in which he could present them to Casey. He couldn't give her all the luxurious things Evan had promised her earlier that morning. But he could offer her love, and happiness. And pie. He could always offer her pie.

Cappie looked up when he heard the doors to the Zeta Beta house open, and Casey stepped out, followed by Ashleigh, Frannie, a bunch of other sisters, and that pledge Rebecca that she complained about all the time.

He would actually have to thank the pledge one day. If she hadn't slept with Evan during rush, then Casey wouldn't have run to him, and the process of getting her back may have been even more tedious than it had been.

Casey smiled at him as she and her sisters stood across from Cappie and his frat brothers. He reached up to unclip his letters from around his neck and hold them in front of him.

The ZBZ girls smiled as he stood there, awaiting his speech, but Cappie only had eyes for Casey. Her flowy blue dress moved lightly in the wind, and her eyes lit up even brighter the moment she saw the letters in his hand. He knew their relationship was going to work this time.

"Casey," he started. "I love you. I can't give you a bunch of fancy things, but I can give you everything you need to be happy. And, ya know, pie." he smirked.

"Coconut custard." she whispered.

He smiled. "Wear my letters? Be a Kappa Tau girl?"

She smiled back. "Always."

They both stepped toward each other, as he reached forward to clasp the letters around her neck. He fastened the old metal clip that held the leather together closed and moved his hands back to the sides of her neck, rubbing gently with his thumbs as he leaned down to kiss his newly lavaliered girlfriend.

"I love you, too, ya know." she said. "I always will."

"That's good to know, because I plan on keeping you forever." he smiled. "So, wanna go get some pie?"

Casey laughed and leaned up to kiss him. Classic Cappie. But, she wouldn't want it any other way.

--

A/N: so, how was it? I'm actually really excited about this, and maybe I'll write more Greek fics in the future. :) review please! I wanna know what people think. Thanks much!! :)


End file.
